


Enchanted Beginnings

by dreamingofyou



Series: Through the Shattered Eluvian [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofyou/pseuds/dreamingofyou
Summary: During the Fifth Blight, the Grey Wardens will need all the help they can get. They just weren't expecting it in the form of a small elven woman. Battles are fought, and friendships are formed, as the Grey Wardens and their companions set off to stop the onslaught of Darkspawn.**also posted on FF.net**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you enjoy the first part of my Dragon Age series. "Enchanted Beginnings" serves as the backstory of my protagonist, as later on in the next story, it will be more focused on Solas/OC, but her story actually begins in Origins. Think of this story as like laying the foundations ;)

Someone was in the ruins.

I had been following the small group for some time, hidden in the shadows so they would not be aware of my presence. They were getting dangerously close to the clan now, but I was still unsure of their intentions.

“Are we sure this even the right way? The barkeep didn’t seem very sure of his directions.”

The group consisted of two men and one woman, all of whom were human. It was strange to see them so far out in the Brecilian Forest, as many were too frightened at the prospect of the hidden dangers the forest held.

“We should be getting close. This is a smaller clan, as far as I could tell. However, any Elven clan that will trade so openly with humans is worth checking out.” The shorter of the two men replied.

I silently raised an eyebrow. So they were indeed looking for the clan, as I had feared. The woman scoffed before readjusting the staff attached to her back. Mage. I hadn’t encountered many outside of the clan, but she piqued my interest. They all did in fact.

The taller of the two men carried what looked like a very fine sword and shield. His chain mail looked like it had seen better days, and his blond hair was sticking on end. The shorter looked more refined, with a great broadsword across his back. His dark hair was neatly trimmed to his head, and his face was lightly dusted with a couple days’ worth of hair.

The woman was wearing, if you’d even call it clothes. It was nothing more than a dark red piece of material that stood between modesty and shame, the only embellishments were the many necklaces that hung around her neck.

“It just seems quiet…too quiet.” The blond one said slowly, as he looked around.

“Oh, is the great Grey Warden afraid of a couple of shadows?” The woman sneered, sending a look towards the man.

“Hush, Morrigan. Leave Alistair alone.” The dark haired human shook his head as they continued down the small path.

I shifted slightly from my crouched position. I was up high enough in one of the trees that my movement could be mistaken for wind in the leaves. I wondered why they would be seeking out the clan. It was true that they had stopped a mere couple of days ago to trade for essentials, but surely that was not out of the ordinary? Roused from my musings, I silently descended from my hiding spot, and continued to follow them at a distance. I was far enough away that I could only hear murmurs of their conversations, but I still had them in my sight. Suddenly, without warning, a fireball was released in my directions. I quickly flattened to the soft forest floor to avoid getting hit.

“What was that?” The one called Alistair said nervously.

“We are being followed. We have been for some time, but I could not be sure until now.” Morrigan responded, taking her staff into her hands. The other two brandished their weapons, survey their surroundings.

Shit. I had thought I was being more careful in my pursuit.

“Show yourself. It would be harder for you, should we need to set this wood ablaze.”

Silently cursing, I slowly got up from the ground, holding onto my daggers as I did so. Slowly, as to not frighten them, I stepped around the trees, and into their line of sight.

The group looked ready to jump into a fight. Realizing that fighting was not the best option, considering how close we were to the clan, I holstered my daggers and held my hands up, slowly moving forward.

“That’s far enough!” Alistair barked. I raised a brow, but complied, slowing to a stop.

Morrigan scoffed, putting her staff back on her back. “Tis but an elf, and a small one at that.”

“Yeah, but she could be a….sneaky….assassin…thing.”

 _Sneaky assassin thing?_ I bit my lip to keep from giggling. He may look like a big warrior, sure didn’t sound like one.

Chuckling, the shorter man put his sword away before stepping forward.

“Hello, there! You must be a part of the Veranni Clan, am I correct? My name is Calum Cousland. This is Morrigan, and Alistair.” He said, nodding to his companions. Alistair seemed to deflate a little from his aggressive stance, but tension was still present in his posture. However, he put the sword and shield away none the less.

Lowering my hands, I place a hand on my chest. “Ashlanni, but you may call me Ash.”

Now that the initial tension had gone, I moved closer to the group, still keeping a good amount of distance between us. “Why do you seek out the clan? It is not usual for humans to willingly seek us out, “I paused, “Unless you are hunters, come to seek the treasures of “filthy knife ears”?” I all but spat out that last bit. It was what shemlen’s called us, and I had heard it a few times in our travels.

“Maker, no!” Calum chuckled nervously. “We seek aid. Alistair and I are Grey Wardens, and we seek to end the Blight. We were told of a clan that had recently been trading with humans, and had some information of interest. We were hoping they’d be willing to offer some aid…” He trailed off, his right hand coming to rub the back of his neck as he spoke.

I was silent, as I pondered his words. It was indeed unusual for shemlen to willingly seek out the aid of the Dalish, however with the recent amount of attacks from what I learned where called Darkspawn, perhaps a trade was in order.

“Very well. Keep your weapons sheathed, and I shall guide you to them. Follow me.”

I swept passed the group, knowing that they would follow. While the one called Alistair stood at the back of the group, the other two had no problem keeping pace. We walked on silently for a couple of moments, before Calum spoke.

“How old are you, if I may ask? You seem a little young to be a scout.”

I gritted my teeth before answering. “I am a few months shy of fifteen.”

“Maker, but you are a child! Why would the Dalish allow one so young to be by themselves?” Alistair exclaimed.

Not wanting to divulge too much information, I looked over my shoulder at him. “We Dalish may be few, but we are strong. I am a capable woman, so why would I not look out for my clan?” I answered, being as vague as I can. My heart sped up a little. I wasn’t lying, but I wasn’t being truthful either.

“But you are a child, how could...”

“Enough, Alistair. It would not be prudent to rile up those we seek aid from?” Calum cut him off with a laugh. Alistair grumbled under his breath, but said nothing more. Morrigan remained silent as we continued through the forest.

It was another few moments before I could hear the distinct chatter from the clan up ahead. I slowed my pace, and finally came to a stop just before we entered the camp.

“This is where I leave you. You shall find Keeper Cadis over near the red aravel. Remember what I have said about your weapons.”

Calum nodded. “Thank you…Ash was it? I appreciate the help.” He took my hand and bowed. I stiffened at the gesture. Shemlen were odd. The group turned and entered the camp. The hunters stationed just inside brandished their weapons, as I knew they would, demanding who they were. After a moment of explanation, the hunters cautiously allowed them to enter, following close behind. I crouched, and snuck my way around the far side into camp, making sure that no one saw me. I quietly made my way to the red aravel, and crouched down. I could see the party as they were led to the Keeper Cadis. Cadis was a kind woman, the only one to really ever show me an ounce of kindness, without sneering. He face was covered in red ink depicting the design of Mythal, and her grey hair was just above her shoulders. She turned to great the party, a look of surprise on her face.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected. Welcome, I am keeper Cadis. What brings you to our encampment?” She asked, politely. Like before, it was Calum that took charge.

“My name is Calum Cousland. I am a Grey Warden, as is my companion Alistair. This is Morrigan. We come seeking aid against the blight, and we were told that you may have some information that could help us.”

Keeper Cadis frowned as he spoke. “I suppose that is a just cause for traipsing about the forest in search of us. Tell me, how did you find us? Our scouts had taken many precautions in keeping us hidden.”

“We met one of your scouts, “Alistair pipped up “Ash, I think she said her name was. Small, bright red hair, and sharp stabby knives.”

I grimaced as he said my name. I shouldn’t have introduced myself.

“Ash, you say?” Keeper Cadis mused.

“You see, keeper! Instead of watching out for threats, she led them right to us!” One of the hunters spat with malice. I cringed, and I could feel my face heat up with shame. Some of the clan had no problem with expressing their hatred of me, while most would just rather pretend I didn’t exist. It was only the word of the Keeper that kept me around.

“Hush, Elgen. They hardly seem to be a threat. You are dismissed.” Keeper Cadis said calmly. Elgen and the other, whose name I had forgotten, left with one last look of distrust. Keeper Cadis smiled at the trio.

“You must forgive him, we have not had many happy encounters with those outside of our clan.”

“There is nothing to forgive. These times are dangerous, and you can never be too careful with who you trust.” Calum said gravely. There was a look of sadness in his eyes as he said so. As if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

“How true.” Keeper Cadis said with a thoughtful look on her face. “Now, what is it that you wish to discuss?”

Calum straightened before he spoke. “There was a barkeep in Lothering who said that you might have some information on a great weapon that could potentially aid in our fight against the Darkspawn.”

Keeper Cadis smiled. “Perhaps. Though it may not be as you think.”

“Please, anything you could offer, we shall gladly take.” Alistair all but pleaded. Keeper Cadis’ smile grew.

“You may regret saying that.” She chuckled. Turning, she looked over her shoulder, peering through the forest as she did so. I crouched a little further down, hoping that she wouldn’t see me. I breathed a sigh of relief when she turned back to them.

“However, tis not I who you should be speaking to.”

The trio exchanged a look, before Calum cleared his throat. “Then who shall we seek out?”

Shaking her head, Keeper Cadis sighed.

“Perhaps you should be speaking to the shadows.”

The men looked confused at her words, and Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

“Ashlanni, perhaps you’d like to stop hiding in the shadows and join us?”

_Shit. I was in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the second chapter :)

“Ashlanni, perhaps you’d like to stop hiding in the shadows and join us?”

I jumped at the sound of my full name, my face heating up. I took a couple of breaths, before I stood up from my crouch. I peeked around the corner of the aravel, to see all heads turned in my direction. Shame burned through me at having been caught eavesdropping. I straightened up before stepping around into full view.

“Come now, girl. There is no use doddling.”

I jumped again at Keep Cadis’ stern voice. I quickly made my way over to the waiting group, keeping my eyes firmly downward as I did so. A soft sigh made me look up. Keeper Cadis shook her head before returning her attention back to the trio.

“How is it that you became aware of our clan?” She asked coolly. Calum rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled before he answered.

“We had heard rumours about a clan that had been traveling close to Lothering, closer than most clan would in the first place, and they were even trading with the townsfolk. The barkeep gave us the information, and pointed us in the direction your clan had last been seen heading.”

“We would not impose,” Alistair piped up, “but these are desperate times. Any help you could offer, weapons, information, the like, would be appreciated.”

Keeper Cadis’ gaze shifted to the rest of the camp. We had been preparing to once again move, after a couple days of rest. We had been able to trade for healing herbs, and food for the hala, in exchange for Elven made bows and leathers. While it hadn’t been much, the merchant we had traded with seemed grateful.

“These are dark times.” Calum continued “Creatures out of horrors, called Darkspawn are rising from the south. A blight has begun.” His voice was hollow, as if he had seen them firsthand. I bit my lip at the sadness that passed between the men. We had had our own unfortunate run-ins with such creatures. They attacked without mercy, and we had lost more than one good warrior so far, and I had not gotten away without a few battle wounds myself. It was why our clan was heading north, faster than we usually moved.

“I would assume that you have been introduced?” Keeper Cadis asked suddenly. I whipped my head up to look at her, and she gave me a smile.

It was Calum who answered. “Oh yes! The young huntress. She was very helpful in guiding us through the forest. Maker knows with Alistair’s sense of direction, we would be tromping about for hours more, had she not come to our rescue!”

That got a couple of chuckles over Alistair’s surprised “hey!” Keeper Cadis smiled before putting her hand on my shoulder. I tried to hide my cringe as best as I could, as I wasn’t used to having contact with hardly anyone. Most of the clan treated me as if I was diseased, avoiding anything to do with me. As much as it pained me, I could hardly blame them.

“Indeed?” Her kind gaze swept over me, before she smiled again, “As I was saying, tis not I to whom you should be speaking with, for I cannot offer you any aid.”

Calum and Alistair both frowned at this. “Surely there is something? The barkeep was quite insistent!” Morrigan scoffed, before turning back to survey the rest of the camp.

 Keeper Cadis chuckled before she gently pushed me forward. I looked at her in surprise, before turning my wide eyed gaze back to the trio in front of me.

“I cannot, however, there is someone who can.” She gestured to me, giving me an encouraging smile, before indicating that I should speak.

I cleared my throat nervously, before squeaking out “Perhaps.”         

“The child? What could a child have to offer?” This was the first time Morrigan had spoken, and it took me everything not to wilt under her scrutinizing gaze.

Keeper Cadis hummed. “A child she may be, but therein lies a warrior. She has done well in protecting our clan from these ‘darkspawn’. She also has a…unique…circumstance we have discovered upon recent events.”

My heart leapt in my throat, as Calum turned his attention to me. “Oh?”

“W-well.” I started. “I do not suffer the sickness.”

“The sickness?” Calum asked, his brow lifting.

“With the battles we’ve encountered with such creatures, many of those who were wounded had become gravely ill. We had to…end their suffering.” Keeper Cadis said gravely. It had not been a pretty sight. Formidable warriors laying in cold sweat, eyes glazed over with pain, mumbling about dangers that only they could see. “Ashlanni is the only one to recover from her wounds unscathed.”

“You mean she isn’t tainted by the darkspawn blood?” Alistair exclaimed.

“Is that what does it? I supposed you would be correct, shemlen.” Keeper Cadis said thoughtfully. The Grey Wardens regarded each other for a moment, before it looked as if Keeper Cadis looked like she had made up her mind about something.

“T ’would seem I was wrong, Grey Wardens. I can indeed offer aid.”

“W-what?” I asked, turning to give her an alarming look.

“It would be better, not just for the clan, but for you as well, child.” She gave me a kind smile, before turning back the Wardens. “You seek aid? I offer you, Ashlanni. She is a wonderful scout, and with a little refinement, a formidable warrior.” I gulped, twisting my hands together. This is not at all how I expected this would be going. I thought that maybe we could offer some healing potions, or something along those lines.

“Are we really considering this?” Alistair turned to Calum, who had gone silent. “She’s just a child! Children should not be fighting in a war!”

“Was it not you who said ‘anything would be appreciated’?” Morrigan smirked at the warrior. His ears turned red, as he shuffled his feet.

“B-but, my place is here, with the clan!” I pleaded with the Keeper.

Her face was one of pity. “You know that to not be true, young one. You cannot change the past, but perhaps you can see to a better future? You will not find that traveling in our shadow.”

I frowned and remained silent, her words having stung with the truth. I was determined to see past events to happen again.

“If she is willing…” Calum started to stay, his question hanging in the air. My mouth opened to refute, before my gaze glanced over the camp. Some glared in our general direction, their hatred being apparent, whilst others seemed determined to act as if we didn’t exist. As much as it hurt, Keeper Cadis was right. I never belonged to this clan, not after what I had done. I was a pariah.

“If aid is what you require,” I said slowly “then I will offer it to you. I do not have to fight,” I said, pointedly looking at Alistair, “but I can do as much as I can to aid you in your quest.”

That seemed to be enough to satisfy Calum, as he smiled. “Very well, we shant turn away any help. It may not be exactly what we had bargained for, but we’ll make do. Welcome to the group!” Morrigan rolled her eyes, and Alistair looked a little worried. Keeper Cadis gave me a grateful smile.

“I’ll go collect my things then, shall I?” I gave them a tight smile. Calum nodded before telling me to meet them at the entrance to the camp in ten minutes. Keeper Cadis pulled me into a hug, much to my surprise as she whispered, “You know I cannot protect you forever. Perhaps this is the atonement the creators have chosen for you.” Nodding, I quickly stepped away from her, and back towards my little secluded hiding place, not that far from the camp.

I quickly gathered what little belongings I had around me, stuffing them into my pack. Once I had everything I thought I would need, I straightened and began to turn back towards the camp, only to come face to face with Elgen. He sneered down at me before he leaned in, a sneer on his face.

“Don’t think that running away will wash you of what you did. It should have been you burning. Perhaps with you gone, the clan has a chance to survive.” I gritted my teeth, as tears sprang into my eyes. Since coming to the clan, he had taken every opportunity to never let me forget what had happened. I had tried to push away the memories, but he, like many others, would not let it go. I quickly stepped around him, part of me was grateful for being able to leave. Perhaps I would be able to make things right without them….or at least be able to be by myself, where I couldn’t hurt anyone.

By the time I joined the group at the entrance, I settled back into my state of indifference. I found that if I did that, my emotions were easier to keep in check.

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to anyone before we leave?” Alistair questioned.

“No.” I snapped out, keeping my eyes forward towards the forest.

“Sorry I asked.” He muttered. I was a little sad for my harsh tone, but it would be easier to maintain a cooler distance. Without another word, we started through the forest, and I left the Veranni clan behind. It was strange, but I felt as if a little weight had been lifted, with every step I took away from the clan.

After a few hours of walking, Calum tried to engage me in some sort of conversation. When that failed, he and Alistair began talking amongst themselves. I liked Morrigan. She was silent as we walked, and that was perfectly fine by me. We passed by the town of Lothering, which seemed to have double in its occupancy since we last passed through. Men, women and children lined the streets and even stretched out into the fields, barely any space between them.

“So…”Alistair said over his shoulder. I raised my brow at him but remained silent. “Why did the Keeper seem so keen on you joining us? Teenage rebellion and angst?”

“I would rather not talk about it.” I said plainly, hoping he would drop the subject.

“Come on! Couldn’t have been too bad there? Getting to travel around everywhere, seeing all there is to see? Unless you’d rather stay in one place like a dwarf.” He gasped. “Is that it?! You’re a dwarf in disguise!?”

I rolled my eyes, and bit my cheek to keep from laughing. No matter how much I tried to not like Alistair, it was becoming increasingly harder. I couldn’t help but enjoy his easy banter with Calum, or even the scathing remarks he made at Morrigan (who might I add, shot them back with such ease.) Calum chuckled, but turned to look at me.

“You have been rather quiet, and you didn’t really linger like most would when leaving people they’ve known their entire lives behind.” He finished quietly. It would seem they weren’t going to let this go.

“It was just easier going, rather than staying….” I mumbled. “I was more of a burden they were more than happy to get rid of.”

Calum frowned, and looked like he wanted to ask more, before Alistair pipped up.

“Well, you won’t be a burden amongst us…..hopefully.” He added as an afterthought. Calum’s frown disappeared as he shook his head. I even smiled a little, letting a little hope shine through.

“We are just about there. The others should have finished setting up by now.”

“Others?” I inquired. Just how big was this group?

“Oh, yes! I should probably warn you before we get there. Bohdan and his boy Sandal should be there by now, a couple of dwarfs we met on our way out of Lothering, and then there is Sister Lelianna, though I am not sure how a sister gets to be that good with a bow and arrow in the chantry….and then there is Sten. He is a Qunari! Who’d have ever thought we’d see one in Ferelden!” Calum chattered on like an excited child who was just given a new toy. I shook my head, but tucked away the information he had given me. I had never seen a Qunari before, though our clan had heard whisperings of the giant race through our travels. Calum and Alistair continued to fill me in on their travels, mainly through a place called Ostagar, and how they came to be where they are, and what it was they were trying to do. It sounded as if no one had a solid plan, but they were working on it.

We finally reached a small clearing about an hour’s east of Lothering. There were a couple of tents set up on one side, with two fires lighting the area. A small cart full of oddities sat on the left, with the two dwarves milling about. I had only stepped a couple of feet into the camp before someone screamed “NO!” Then something rushed towards me in a blur, then all I could see was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> There we have chapter one! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
